


Glad You're Back

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Happy Ending, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Apprentice suffers from depression, Julian takes care of them.





	Glad You're Back

They were two peas in a pod, the Doctor and the apprentice. Not just because they enjoyed each other's company, or their mutual friends. No, it was because they were both haunted by that same demon that spoke in their own voice, taunting them and making them feel unlovable and a burden on everyone. This time, it hit the apprentice and it hit them hard. 

They had laid in bed for nearly the whole week, only getting up to use the bathroom and to eat a little of whatever meal Julian had made them. And when they did walk around, their eyes were dull and blank, like they were just a zombie, an empty hull. Julian tried his best to care for them. They were the love of his life and always cared for him when it was him that got this way. They made him feel loved - a feat once thought impossible. 

Their depression had been triggered by a combination of a very stressful month and a few careless words by a friend. Their words broke their metaphorical emotional dam and had them running out into the forest. Julian had found them crying and bloody, arms scratched (intentionally or not) by something sharp. He carried them home and by the time they got there, they were numb to the world. 

Julian cared for them as best he could those long days. Then, on the eve of the ninth day of silence, he noticed a change in their eye. There was uncertainty, worry, but it was something. Julian sat beside them on the bed and ran his fingers through their hair, then cupping their face. 

"Hello, my love. How are you feeling?" he asked. They shrugged. "Ah. I can imagine it's been a rough week for you. You know, I spoke to Muriel about what he said to you."

"He's right. I should have stayed on that island." they said, voice cracking. 

"Absolutely not. You know I'm the same as you. You know I've been hurt the same as you, but if I hadn't gotten you back, my life would have been much shorter. I never would have gotten my memories back. None of us would have regained our memories. Lucio wouldn't have been defeated. You've done more for us than you realize, darling. 

"What he said to you wasn't right. If he truly feels that way, then it's his loss. I know you love Asra and want to be friends with his friends, but we don't need to be around him." He looked down at them and saw tears shining in their eyes. 

"I love you." they croaked. 

"As I love you, darling." Julian kissed them sweetly on the lips. "I'm glad you're back, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty depressed this last week and I kinda needed this.


End file.
